¿Por qué?
by Druida
Summary: Ted Tonks es un chico guapo y simpático. Y cada vez que Andrómeda lo ve deja de sentirse ella misma para ser algo más. Algo especial. Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: Soy demasiado joven para haber escrito Harry Potter (y demasiado inconstante), así que todo _toíto_ pertenece a la Ro.

Además: _Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Edito: Este fic ganó la** segunda menor de honor** en el reto temático de octubre Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Muchas gracias a aquellos que lo votaron.

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ?**

Una gota fría cae sobre su mejilla. Andrómeda vuelve a mirar la hora. Son las siete y desde hace media hora su cerebro no deja de decirle que le han dado plantón. Sabe lo que viene. Es el aviso a los transeúntes para que encuentren un refugio.

Pero, ¿y si llega?

En un parpadeo, está lloviendo. Puede elegir. Sabe que lo lógico sería marcharse, que no va a venir. Ya no. Pero la esperanza revolotea por su corazón. Así que, en vez de recoger su dignidad y volver a casa, se refugia debajo de un soportal muggle y espera.

Espera más de lo debido, de lo aceptado. Espera tanto que acaba sentada en el bordillo, con los pies doloridos y los ojos húmedos, mientras los últimos rayos de sol son absorbidos por las nubes. Se siente tan estúpida. Y observada.

Seguro que los muggles del vecindarios se están divirtiendo al verla ahí, sola y derrotada. Puede notar algunos ojos curiosos a través de las cortinas. Está a punto de gritarles que se metan en sus propios asuntos cuando un chico se para frente a ella y le sonríe. Lleva ropa muggle y un paraguas sobre su cabeza.

—¿Black? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Es rubio, guapetón, y tiene una voz suave. Andrómeda le mira con el ceño fruncido: le suena, pero no tiene claro de qué.

—Soy Ted Tonks— dice, adivinando sus pensamientos. Andrómeda arruga el ceño, intentando hacer memoria—. Vamos al mismo curso. En Hogwarts.

Andrómeda palidece. De su mismo curso. Todo el mundo sabrá que le han dado plantón… Va a convertirse en la mofa del colegio.

—Ah— murmura incómoda. Debería ponerse en pie y largarse de allí. Y cuanto antes mejor.

—Mi madre te ha visto desde la ventana— explica señalando una casa de atrás—. ¿Sabes? Ha hecho chocolate caliente y galletas. Si quieres…

La invitación se queda en el aire, flotando incómoda entre los dos. A Andrómeda no se le ocurre por qué debería aceptar. Apenas es capaz de situarlo. Pero hace frío y el agua ha traspasado sus zapatos, calándole sus calcetines.

Y le apetece tanto un chocolate caliente.

—¿Por qué?— pregunta bruscamente. En seguida se lamenta de haber abierto la boca e intenta aliviar sus palabras con una sonrisa—. Perdona. Me encantaría.

Además, desde allí podrá verle cuando llegue.

Cuando se levanta, Tonks la cubre con su paraguas y Andrómeda deja que le guía hasta su casa sin mediar palabra.

~X~

Muggles. Es lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza cuando Tonks cierra la puerta de la calle. Los padres de Tonks viven como muggles.

No sabe si está horrorizada o excitada. Hay algo prohibitivo en la idea de tomar chocolate caliente y pastas con unas personas así. Atrayente.

Y es que Andrómeda nunca ha hecho nada que pudiera molestar a sus padres. Es una chica buena, con buenas notas y que no se mete en líos. Pero fuera hace frío, llueve, y no hay nadie esperándola. Así que hace caso omiso a todo lo que le dice que se marche de allí y se quita la capa.

—Gracias— murmura cuando Tonks alarga una mano, entregándosela.

—Pasa por aquí— señala mientras dobla con cuidado la capa y la deja sobre un taburete.

El salón de los Tonks es grande, con ventanales y una hogareña chimenea. Lo único que destaca, que los delata, es una gran caja negra de la que sale ruido e imágenes.

Eso y un espantoso gusto a la hora de decorar.

Allí hay una mujer. Rubia, regordeta y con expresión amable. Andrómeda supone que debe ser su madre.

Si no se equivoca una auténtica madre muggle.

—Mamá, esta es Andrómeda Black— presenta Tonks.

—Hola guapa— saluda ella y en seguida señala un asiento—. Siéntate. ¿Se puede sabes qué hacías ahí fuera, con la que está cayendo?

Su tono es amable. Pero Andrómeda no puede evitar sentir vergüenza e ira recorriéndola.

—Mamá— la regaña Tonks. Él también parece un poco incómodo ante la pregunta—. Vamos, siéntate.

—Oh, perdona. Espero no haberte molestado— se disculpa mientras le sirve una pequeña tacita de chocolate—. Pero cuando te he visto fuera te he reconocido en el acto.

Andrómeda arquea una ceja.

—¿Nos hemos visto antes?— pregunta con cierto deje de desconfianza.

—En el Andén. Siempre vas con tus dos hermanas, ¿verdad? Sois todas tan guapas…

Tonks carraspea, algo enrojecido, y su madre decide dejar el tema.

Al menos el chocolate está rico.

~X~

—Ya es hora de que me vaya.

La lluvia ha parado hace un rato y el padre de Tonks ya ha llegado. Las pastas hace mucho que han desaparecido del plato y Andrómeda se ha encontrado atendiendo con demasiado interés a la caja negra.

Quizá demasiado.

Se ha prometido a sí misma no contarle nada de esta noche a su hermana Bellatrix.

—Te acompaño— Tonks se ha levantado rápidamente. Andrómeda le mira sin tener muy claro por qué hace eso.

—No hace falta.

—No digas tonterías. Ted te acompañará— insiste la señora Tonks—. Es tarde y puede ser peligroso para una chica andar sola.

Andrómeda abre la boca para protestar, pero en su lugar asiente levemente. Es una bruja (y aunque sea menor de edad) es perfectamente capaz de defenderse a sí misma. Pero la idea de hacer todo el camino hasta casa de su tía sola le parece descorazonadora. No está preparada para enfrentarse a sus pensamientos.

—Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, señores Tonks.

—Vuelve cuando quieras.

~X~

—¿Por qué?

La pregunta lleva carcomiéndola toda la noche y, al final, ha vuelto a realizarla. Ted la mira divertido.

—¿Perdona?

Andrómeda se detiene. No quiere dar una impresión de debilidad. Ya se ha dejado llevar demasiado.

—Tus padres son muggles. Tú y yo nunca antes hemos hablado. No tenías…

—No tiene que haber una razón. Además, si tan raro te parecía no tenías que aceptar— Pasa de largo, sin mirar atrás. Andrómeda suspira y continúa el paso.

—No es eso. Tus padres me caen bien. Son simpáticos. Solo que… creo que ha sido lo más raro que me ha pasado en mi vida.

Continúan andando. Andrómeda guía el paso hacia casa de su tía (desde allí solo tendrá que tomar la Red Flu hasta la suya).

—¿Puedo preguntar yo por qué?— le mira sin comprender y él acepta su silencio como un "sí"—. ¿Por qué estabas allí?

Todas sus defensas aparecen. Se yergue todo lo que puede y aprieta los labios.

—No es asunto tuyo— le espeta.

Él no insiste. Ella se encierra en sí misma. No ha aparecido en toda la tarde. Y el sitio estaba tan claro, no había lugar a duda.

Le había dado plantón. A ella.

—Sea por lo que fuera— dice de golpe—, no merecía la pena. ¿Lo sabes?

Andrómeda lo mira por el rabillo del ojo. Está tan guapo, con esa expresión de solemnidad en el rostro y el cabello rubio cayéndole sobre la frente. Incluso su estúpida ropa muggle le queda bien. Siente sus mejillas ruborizar y vuelve la vista al frente.

Frente a ellos la casa de su tía comienza a vislumbrarse. Cuando habla, las palabras salen solas.

—¿Me invitas a tomar algo?

Sonríe. Y Andrómeda siente que esa sonrisa es suya.

~X~

Se deja caer en la cama. Se siente estúpidamente feliz y aún no es capaz de saber cuándo ha dejado de sentirse abandonada a sentirse radiantemente feliz. No le ha importado la reprimenda de su tía cuando ha entrado en su casa chapoteando ni la de su madre acerca de la hora a la que había llegado.

Ted Tonks era un muchacho extraño. Simpático. Guapo.

La puerta de su cuarto suena y, casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Narcissa entra por ella. Tiene catorce años y ya es toda una belleza. Rubia, con los ojos azules, y esbelta.

—Drómeda— Entra en la habitación de puntillas. El camisón le queda un poco largo y se le enreda en sus pies descalzos.

—¿Todavía estás dormida?

—Drómeda, no sabes qué es lo que me ha pasado. Ha venido Lucius Malfoy. ¡A casa!

La sonrisa se desliza de sus labios.

—¿Qué?

—Ha sido mágico— Narcissa toma su mano y la mira con ojos brillantes, tumbada a su lado—. Me ha llevado a Hogsmeade, hemos pasado una tarde maravillosa.

—¿A casa?— repite tontamente Andrómeda.

Y a pesar de que debería sentirse furiosa, estúpida, lo único que siente es desconcierto.

—¿No es un poco mayor?— añade rápidamente, mirándola.

—Solo un año. Pero no importa, los chicos de mi curso son todos tontos— Narcissa suelta una risita risueña—. Y es tan guapo. ¿No te has fijado? Me ha pedido que salgamos y yo, por supuesto, le he dicho que sí…

Andrómeda la escucha solo a medias. Lucius Malfoy, el chico por el que lleva colgada desde siempre va a salir con su hermana. Y, por extraño que parezca, no le puede importar menos.

~X~

Como si fuera arte de magia, Andrómeda ve en todas partes a Ted Tonks. Lo ve en el Andén cuando se acaban las vacaciones, con su madre. Nota como sonríe y como su madre la saluda alegremente. Nota la expresión extrañada de Bellatrix y les ignora.

Lo ve al otro lado del Gran Comedor, riendo con sus compañeros de casa. Es Hufflepuff, ¿cómo no? Y él también la mira. Nota como levanta suavemente su copa, hacia ella. Y se siente especial, ¿por qué no? Así que sonríe.

Lo ve entre clases, en las clases, caminando de manera aleatoria por el colegio, en la biblioteca (estudiando, _estudiándola_), en los terrenos, animando a su equipo en el Slytherin-Hufflepuff… A veces se saludan. A veces se paran y hablan. No mucho.

Los amigos suyos le miran como si estuviera loco. Las de ella, peor. Preguntan. Hablan. Opinan.

—¿Por qué hablas con ese sangre sucia?

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Si te está molestando deberías decírselo a Bellatrix…

Le embarga la emoción cuando encuentra una nota firmada con su nombre que la cita en la biblioteca. Le gustaría poder contárselo a alguien, pero sabe qué le dirán. Así que lo guarda en silencio y todas las noches relee la nota antes de acostarse.

El viernes está cada día más próximo.

~X~

Debería haberse dado cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando. La biblioteca estaba extrañamente vacía. Ni siquiera la bibliotecaria estaba en su sitio. Pero la ceguera de la emoción la embargaba y no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir hacia delante.

Quizá por eso no se dio cuenta de que alguien salía de detrás de una estantería. De que, poco a poco, la iban rodeando. Y solo cuando se encuentra frente a un chico de séptimo se da cuenta de que algo va mal.

—Andrómeda Black— la llama con una sonrisa rara en los labios—, ha llegado a nuestros oídos que estás relacionándote de manera inadecuada con… digámoslo, un sangre sucia.

Un nudo se forma en su garganta.

—Dejémoslo claro. O cortas toda relación con ese Hufflepuff— continúa— o te juro que los años que te quedan en el colegio serán los peores de tu vida.

Andrómeda mira a su alrededor. Hay media casa Slytherin allí, mirándola, esperando su respuesta. Sabe perfectamente a lo que se refieren. Hace un par de años declararon como persona non grata a un chico de sexto y el muchacho, al cabo de un mes, había dejado el colegio.

—Entiendo— murmura con un leve asentimiento. A fin de cuentas, Ted solo le cae bien. No es como si fuera su amigo. O su novio. Y ella no puede dejar Hogwarts. Tiene tantos planes para cuando salga…

—Nos alegra que seas tan razonable.

Y como si fuera una obra ensayada, todos van saliendo tranquilamente de la biblioteca. No le extraña ver la cabellera rubia de su hermana.

—Drómeda— murmura con expresión triste mientras le da un abrazo que devuelve sin ganas—. Te prometo que voy a hablar con Bellatrix, ella lo solucionará. No te van a hacer nada.

El año pasado Bella había hecho sus EXTASIS y, a pesar de estar fuera del colegio, es toda una leyenda viviente entre sus compañeros de casa. Aunque Andrómeda dudaba que se pusiera de su parte.

Bella odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a los nacidos de muggles.

—Gracias.

Narcissa le dedicó una última mirada, lastimera, antes de seguir al resto.

Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Decirle adiós al bueno de Ted Tonks.

~X~

Nunca antes han quedado. No así. Andrómeda lleva toda la semana preparando lo que va a decir y su actitud. No le ha saludado ni una sola vez y ha rehuido todas y cada una de sus miradas. Le da pena, porque le cae bien y la hace sentir mejor, pero es lo que hay que hacerse.

Están a punto de empezar los TIMOS y la mayoría de los alumnos pasan más tiempo dentro del castillo que fuera, así que la ladera del lago les dará suficiente intimidad. No sabe si Ted Tonks le montará una escena o, simplemente, le sonreirá como diciendo "lo sé".

Siempre parece que lo sabe todo.

Cuando llega todavía es temprano, pero él ya está allí. Está descalzo, con los pies dentro del agua, y recostado sobre la hierba. A un lado tiene un par de libros de texto y, en las manos, uno de encantamientos.

—Hola.

Él levanta la vista y sonríe, sonríe de esa manera que hace que Andrómeda sienta que solo existe ella.

—Hola.

Ya no está tan segura de poder hacerlo.

—Tenemos que hablar— le espeta, cruzándose de brazos.

Ted arruga el ceño y se incorpora hasta quedar sentado.

—Tienes razón.

La sonrisa ha desaparecido de sus labios y Andrómeda se siente medio vacía. ¿Qué querrá decirle? ¿Ha hecho algo mal? ¿Ya sabe lo que le va a decir?

—Mira, Drómeda— Duda. Se muerde el labio, pensativo—, ¿por qué no te sientas?

Sin darse cuenta, se arrodilla. Sus ojos están al mismo nivel. Ted cierra los ojos y toma aliento, antes de hablar:

—Lo he estado pensando y creo que deberías venir conmigo a la próxima salida a Hogsmeade— Lo suelta de golpe, sin mirarla. De carrerilla. Y, en cuanto lo hace, se ruboriza.

Andrómeda se ha quedado sin palabras. Sabe que tiene que rechazar la propuesta, decir que no.

—¿Por qué?— pregunta, sin embargo.

—Porque te quiero— responde con simplicidad.

—Vale.

Ted suelta una risotada, aliviada y feliz. Y Andrómeda es incapaz de moverse de allí, porque a ella le pasa lo mismo.

Está claro que el bueno de Ted Tonks la ha vuelto loca.

_Fin_.


End file.
